Forever Lost
by barbeegurl
Summary: Bella has been living a happy, serene life when one day Edward and Renesmee go for a walk and run into Victoria's twin sister raging with revenge. Summary sucks but just read it.: I don't own Twilight!
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy, where are we going now?!"

"I'll tell you when we get there baby." I said.

"But mommy where's Daddy?!"

"Renesmee, no more questions right now honey. Wait till we get there!" I exclaimed choking back tears.

Edward, the indestructible love of my life was gone, forever. It's hard to put Edward and gone in the same sentence because it just couldn't have happened. Renesmee touched my face.

"I know you're scared and Daddy is here. He will always be with you. Always!" I cried.

Chapter 1

"Your back!" I said when I saw my Edward walking towards the house. He was probably a couple miles away so I just sprinted towards him and was there within seconds. He smiled my big, brilliant smile and I forgot how much I missed him.

"Hello love."

"I missed you." I whispered, to engrossed in his angelic face to really talk.

"Now, I told you there was no need for that Bella. That I would be coming right back after I talked to the Amazons." He scolded me.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"It's ok. I love you." He said trying to lift my spirits.

"I love you too!" I exclaimed.

"Now where's my lovely Renesmee?!" he said ready to see his daughter who had the intelligence and the size of a 6 year old even though she was born a year ago.

Renesmee walked up to her father and touches his cheek. She shows him all of the things she did with mommy while he was gone. Happy to see a smile on her father's face, she said, "I had a lot of fun, but I still missed you."

"I missed you too honey Now wait I think I promised you something didn't I?" he whispered in her ear. She touched his face again and he nodded.

"Bella, we'll be back in a little while ok?" he said.

"Ok. Don't get into any trouble!" I yelled but they were already out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

I just made a fanfiction profile so PLEASE send me advice for my stories so that I can improve them in any way.

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 2

I sat staring out of the window enjoying the sun on my sparkling skin. I saw a red flicker in the corner of my eye. I turned in that direction and saw somebody looking into the forest. It was actually two people. There was a lady and a man. The ladies red hair was what I noticed the most. She seemed oddly familiar. Something from my past life. The man was completely unrecognizable. He had brown hair and that was all I could make out of him. I tried to catch their scent but they were on a hill that was too far away. Then I remembered about Renesmee and Edward in the forest. I would have to warn them! I looked up to have one final glance at the couple but they were gone into the forest. A surge of panic rippled through my body. I would have to put a shield over Edward and Renesmee because I had the feeling that those mysterious people on that hill weren't just sight-seeing.

I ran as fast as I could until I was deep into the forest. It was dead silent and it was getting dark. Then I heard someone scream. I sprinted towards the sound because I knew that it was Renesmee. I finally found them. I saw Renesmee being forced to face a tree by the man and behind Renesmee I saw Edward in pieces with the woman huddled over them. I was so surprised that I just froze. Right in the middle of this horrific scene. Then I saw the woman turn around and smile at me. That's when I finally figured out who she was. It was Victoria. Wait, no it couldn't be Victoria. This must be her sister, her twin sister!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews sweeneytoddgurl and JB4LYF!

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!

Chapter 3

"Hi there. You must be Bella. He kept saying your name when I was "dealing" with him." she said in a silky, evil voice.

I could feel the anger boiling in my body. I immediately threw my shield over Renesmee. She must have some kind of gift because there was no way that she could of killed Eward.

"Why did you do this!" I screamed at her.

"The same reason why my sister tried to kill him. Revenge!" she spat.

"But what did he d-" I stopped short.

"You know precisely what he did. He killed my sister. Wait a minute. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Vivian and this is my mate, Joseph." she said waving her hand in the direction of the man next to Renesmee.

"How do you do." he said.

"Momm-" Renesmee began to say but the man then tried to put his hands over her mouth but then immediately yelped in pain.

"Aww. So I see you are a shield aren't you Bella." she said calmly. "I too have a power. I can make people relive the hardest parts of thier lives. Of course it is only in their heads but they think that they are actually there reliving the moment. Impressive isn't it. That is exactly what I did to you husband here. He didn't have a chance."

At that moment I pounced on the woman and began taking out all of my rage on her. She didn't even try to use her power because she knew that my shield was much too strong. I clawed her up and broke one of her legs. When I got up she still lay on the ground in pain. Joseph immediately left Renesmee to attend to Vivian. At that momen I grabbed Renesmee and began to run. Not towards our house because once she recovered, that would be the first place they would go to find us. I ran through the forest and didn't stop.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mommy, where are we going now?!"

"I'll tell you when we get there baby." I said.

"But mommy where's Daddy?!"

"Renesmee, no more questions right now honey. Wait till we get there!" I exclaimed choking back tears.

Edward, the indestructible love of my life was gone, forever. It's hard to put Edward and gone in the same sentence because it just couldn't have happened. Renesmee touched my face.

"I know you're scared and Daddy is here. He will always be with you. Always!" I cried.

I just couldn't face the fact that Eward was dead. Wait! He couldn't be dead yet. Vivian forgot to burn his pieces. Hopefully she just left him there to come look for me and Renesmee. Then he will put himself together and hopefully he can save us because we couldn't run forever.

When I finally came out of the forest I realized that I was in La Push. It was in the afternoon but I could here Jacob's snoring from about a mile away (literally!). Despite the incident, Renesmee cheered up knowing that we were going to see Jacob. When we arrived at his door I put my hand up to knock, but the door just flew open.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you again! Oh hello Nessie. What are you two doing here?"Billy said as he invited me in.

"Hi Billy. Where's Jacob. I need to talk to him immediately." I said.

"Um he's in his room sleeping, as always." he laughed.

"Thanks." I replied.

I took hold of Renesmee's hand and we walked towards Jacob's room. I tried not to breath because the smell was almost unbearable. I walked into his room and saw him sprawled over his bed in a very humorous way. He was probably 7 feet tall so his feet were hanging over the edges of the bed. Renesmee laughed loudly which caused him to jump up.

"Renesmee." he said in a protective way. When he saw her he ran to her, picked her up, and gave her a huge hug.

"Hi Jake." I said.

"What's up, Bella." When he saw how sad I looked he added, "Something wrong?"

"Jake I need your help. You see..." His eyes widened as I told him the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow!! Stupid girl! She shouldn't have done that. Now I have to kill her too." Vivian yelled.

She slowly got to her feet and began walking in the direction of the Cullen's house. She knew for sure that they would have gone there to warn her family about them and she thought that she just might be able to catch her. She began to run but then her mate, Joseph, stopped her.

"Where are you going! She's not going to be there. She's not stupid. She knows that that is the first place that we will come to look for her." he yelled at her.

"Oh ya, of course. What would I do without you." she said and then crushed her lips against his. He quickly stopped the kiss.

"We have time for that later. But right now, we need to find Bella and her daughter." he said with a bit of frustration in his tone.

"Right. Let's go." she sad sadly. Then they both disappeared into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Oh and I have a new rule for my stories. I have to get 5 more reviews before I update again. So remember to review!! :)_

Chapter 5

"Jake. You can't go back over there, they might still be there and you could get hurt!" I yelled.

He was playing slide with Renesmee when he looked up surprised and then burst into a fairly loud laughter.

"What? I'm worried about you. Just 'cause you're a werewolf doesn't mean that you're indestructible like me." I said now embarrassed by his laughter.

"Sorry but I can't believe you still worry about me and besides, I have to go back to see if they burned Edward or not." He said with the sadness that he felt for his vampire friend.

Before I could protest, Jake kissed Renesmee's forehead, waved bye to me, and ran out into the forest looking for Edward while we sat there on the bed worrying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I transformed into my wolf form and immediately caught the scent of vampires. I cautiously circled the area to see if anybody was still there. There was only one person there so I crouched into attack mode and got a little closer to the area. Then I heard somebody say in a weak voice, "It's ok Jacob. It's just me." I was so relieved to see that Edward was still alive.

"What did the other bloodsuckers do to you man?" I asked after I transformed back into a human. He was almost done putting himself together but he was still missing his arms.

"Here let me help you?" I said. I grabbed one of his arms and put it next to his socket and it went in place almost like a magnet. I did the same with the other. Now he looked back to regular.

"I don't know. I was just with Renesmee when they attacked me. Wait where's Renesmee… and Bella!?" he asked frantically.

"It's ok. Their safe at my house." I said reassuringly. Then I grimaced at the thought of how smelly my house would soon be.

"Thanks Jacob. Once again I owe you."

"Yeah. You keep saying that but I never got my payback from last time." I replied jokingly. Edward laughed but then his face got serious again.

"I need to go to Bella and Renesmee to tell them that we're both okay."

"Oh yeah. Come on." I transformed and we ran back to my house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Baby I'm thirsty. Let's stop tracking them down and hunt. Then we can get a place to stay and maybe get a little cozy." I stared lovingly into Joshua's eyes.

"No! Let's keep searching. You stupid woman." He muttered.

"Ok." I said sadly. Lately it seems that Joshua doesn't really love me. It's like he's only with me for some mysterious reason. I usually just dump the guy when they start acting like this but I really love Joshua but I'm not so sure anymore if he still loves me.

My relationship with Joshua was the reason that I want to kill Bella. It's because I'm jealous of her relationship with Edward. They're such the perfect couple.

The couple that I want me and Joshua to be.

The couple that we will never be.

So that is why I have to find her, rip her to shreds and burn her.

_Uh Oh somebody's a little jealous. Oh and I kinda forgot about the whole treaty so just act like there never was one. Review!! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Important

I may be deleting the Forever Lost story and instead writing a Jacob and Bella fanfic. Tell me what you think!!


	7. Chapter 7

I've decided that I will continue to write this story but I am writing another Twilight story called Loving Me Silently which you should totally R&R!!!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry I haven't been updating. Thanks for being patient!! Oh and BTW make sure you read Silently Loving Me and Typical Teenager and review!! Hope you like this chapter!**_

Chapter 8

"Mommy, why haven't they come back? Do you think that Daddy and Jacob are okay?" she asked worriedly.

A single tear slid down my cheek but I had a smile on my face to reassure my daughter.

"They're fine honey. They'll be here any minute watch." I whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead. I hoped with all of my heart (if I had one) that they would come barging through that door. Luckily my prayers were answered.

The door swung open and there stood Jacob and Edward. I immediately ran over to Edward and threw my arm around his neck. I stared into his eyes and he kissed me. Not too inappropriately because Renesmee was there but it was probably one of the best kisses that I have gotten from him. Then I went to Jacob and gave him a hug which he returned. The hug didn't last that long because we both thought that the other smelled horrible.

"Jake!" Renesmee yelled when she saw him and he ran up to her, picked her up and hugged her.

"Edward I'm so happy that you're alright. I thought that I came too late. I would have tried to save you but I had to save Renesmee so I asked Jake to-" he stopped my rant by pressing a finger to my lips.

"It's ok love. I'm right here and everyone is safe. For now." He said his smile turning into a frown. "There going to be coming for us. The Vivian lady was full of revenge. Her thoughts were a bit disturbing. She wanted a slow and painful death for each and every one of us."

I gasped picturing her torturing the two most important people in my life, Edward and Renesmeee. I quickly erased that image from my mind. We had to go somewhere far away where they can't find us and when we do come out of hiding, we'll kill them so that there wouldn't be a threat to our family anymore.

Edward noticed my thoughtful expression and asked, "What are you thinking about honey?" I hadn't noticed my shield was up so I quickly let it down so that he could read my mind.

"That's a wonderful idea and it might work." he agreed. When Jacob heard that he turned from the now sleeping Renesmee and asked what the idea was.

"Are you sure you want to help us Jake. They're not even after you and I don't want you to get hurt." I asked pleading him not to join in.

"Even when you were a human you would worry too much and of course I'm in. I love killing vampires." He said flashing me a joking smile.

I rolled my eyes and then turned back to Edward who began telling Jacob the plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joshua, we've been traveling for hours baby. I wanna go stay at some hotel." I whined. He just ignored me. I hate it when he gets like this. Sometimes he wants to talk and make love to me and sometimes he doesn't. So in order to get his attention I turned him around and forced on him a deadly kiss. At first he rejected the kiss but when he knew that I wasn't giving up he gave in and kissed me back.

It felt so good and I didn't want it to stop but he finally backed away and turned around and kept searching.

"Joshua!!" I yelled at him.

"Fine!! Let's go and rent a room." I smiled at him but he just rolled his eyes.

When we got to the nearest hotel, I asked for a one bed suite which Joshua quickly changed to a two bed suite. When he did that I felt so hurt. He really didn't want me even though I've always wanted him. I decided that I would talk to him once we got into the room.

"Joshua we need to talk." I said sternly patting the space next to me. He reluctantly sat down next to me. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like you don't love me anymore." We had had this conversation many times but I still didn't see any changes.

He groaned, "Here we go again!"

"We aren't going to be doing anything with each other again if you don't stop disrespecting me. There are many other vampires that would be happy to be my mate so you better shape up or ship out!" I yelled at him. He was really surprised that I had actually yelled at him because I had never done that before.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO LIKE THAT!!!? I SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAD YOU FOR MY MATE!!" And with that, he stormed out of the room. Never to come back. I was heartbroken. The love of my life was gone and he hated me. I couldn't believe that I had just yelled at him. I was a horrible wife. Then I thought about Edward and Bella's relationship and I screamed with anger. Why couldn't Joshua and I be like that? It really wasn't fair and it pisses me off. I'm going to kill her whole family to show her what I feel.

I couldn't stay in the hotel for any longer so I ran out of the hotel and back into the forest looking for them again and I knew that once I found them, they wouldn't kill me like they killed my sister.

_**Wow!! Poor Vivian but why does she have to take it all out on Bell and Edward. We'll see what happens next once I get 5 more reviews. Oh ya and I kinda forgot that vampires don't cry so lets pretend they do. Sorry. Thanks for reading!! :]**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**OMG you guys are so awesome for being patient. I was dying of the disease called Writer's Block but now I think that I'm cured. Finally here's the next chappie!! :) **_

Chapter 9

"Good morning Eddie." I said teasingly as I saw the sun begin to rise.

He wrinkled his nose. I knew that he hated that nickname. "Good morning love." He said trying not to acknowledge what I said. Then he kissed me sweetly.

"We need to go pick up Renesmee from Jacob's house." I said now missing my little girl.

"Wait but before we go, I just wanted to thank you." He said with a solemn face.

"For what??" I asked completely confused.

"For last night!" he said jokingly.

"Shut up. You better not say anything like that around Renesmee Edward I swear I'll-" he cut me off with another kiss. I quickly forgot about my anger and deepened the kiss entwining my fingers in his hair while he put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He broke away from the kiss and then began placing small kisses on my neck. Even when I was a vampire Edward Cullen just dazzled me.

"You're such a cheater, no fair." He pulled back and smiled his crooked smile which would have made my heart drop. I grabbed his hand and we both made our way to Jacob's house.

When we were at the door, I could hear Renesmee's heart beating a little slower than usual. She must have fallen asleep with Jacob because I also heard his heart beating slowly too. I grabbed the key from under the doormat and walked in with Edward following me.

I walked into Jacob's room and saw a very humorous scene. Jacob was on the floor drooling and laying on his stomach with his arms up. Was he cuddling Renesmee's bear?? Then I saw Renesmee on his bed in a similar position also drooling. I heard Edward chuckle softly behind me. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of them. They would be so mad when they woke up but whatever. I could just imagine their faces. I giggled a bit too loudly because then I saw Jacob jump up and block Renesmee with a startled face.

"Who's there?!" he said protectively.

"It's just us Jake." I said. There was an awkward silence but I broke it by laughing hysterically. He lowered his stance and looked at me curiously.

Edward must have heard his thoughts because he laughed and said, "No she's not mental, she's thinking about that Kodak moment between you and Renesmee. She took a picture of it. You wanna see?" I slapped Edward on the arm and gave him a menacing look for giving me away like that.

"Oops." He replied with a shrug.

"Hand it over Bella let me see it." Jake said eagerly.

"Fine." I said handing the phone to Jake. He looked at the picture and his face showed embarrassment and anger.

"That is so not cool Bella." He said trying to contain his emotions.

"I'm sorry. But now you'll be able to look at this when you guys are married and then laugh about it." He seemed to ease up at the thought of it.

"Mommy?" I heard a tired voice say. We all turned around and saw Renesmee sitting on the bed with a mess of tangled hair.

"Hey honey. We're here to pick you up baby." I said smiling.

"Ok. By Jake." She said waving and then kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled and said, "See ya tomorrow Nessie!"

"Bye Jake and thanks again for keeping Renesmee."

"Your welcome and see ya Bells. Later Edward." He said with a goofy grin.

"Bye!" all three of us said in a chorus.

When we got home, Edward and I left to go get some more blood for Renesmee from Edward's old house. We left Renesmee behind only because we would be back in a couple minutes.

"We'll be back soon." Edward called over his shoulder to Renesmee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Daddy!" I waved.

I sat down on the couch about to watch TV when I heard the door ring. I quickly answered it forgetting to say 'Who is it?' like Daddy and Mommy always told me. Before I knew it, I was grabbed and put into a tiny bag. I tried to rip through the bag but it was super strong.

"Don't waste your time trying to get out little one." Said somebody with an oddly familiar voice.

I struggled to get more comfortable. "My mommy and daddy are going to find me and get you!" I yelled at her.

I heard laughter and then she whispered, "We can only hope."

Wait a second I remember that voice now. It-It's the lady that hurt daddy! What was her name? Oh ya something like Livian???

_**Yu Oh! Livian just kidnapped Renesmee! What's going to happen next??? I don't even know! Now press that gorgeous green button please! *cough* READ SILENTLY LOVING ME AND TYPICAL TEENAGER*cough* :]**_


End file.
